Torn An Ethina Short Story By: Lil' Chrissy
by Lil Chrissy
Summary: Ethan has pushed Kristina away, but she overhears Sonny order to kill him and Johnny at the warehouse!  Fearful of losing him, she rushes to the warehouse to warn them!  Will Ethan believe her or will he think she's playing games again...


"I want them elminated!"

Jason could detect the coldness in Sonny's order. "You need to think about this Sonny. You know he'll retaliate, which will start a war...is that really what you want? Not to mention Luke", Jason tried to reason with him.

"Johnny has been a thorn in my side and I should have taken him out a long time ago! I want you to make it appear that the Cortez family is responsible and I'm taking Brenda to the island with Alec, Molly and Morgan for my alibi."

"What about Kristina and Michael?"

"They wouldn't go, so I want you to double up security around them, as well as Alexis. Shawn has agreed to guard Carly and Josslyn", Sonny described. "This ends...tonight!", Sonny added livid.

Kristina could hear Sonny yelling about something as she entered to meet him for their weekly dinner and it was apparently he was upset about something. She didn't want to interrupt, so waited in the foyer until he was done.

Sonny paced back and forth as he continued his tirade. "Ethan has gone way too far! I've warned him several times to back off and stop seeing Kristina...I won't tolerate his disrepect any longer! He's been working with Johnny against me for months, then he has the nerve to dismiss my warnings and see Kristina behind my back? He's done, you hear me? I want you to lure them to the warehouse, make it appear as though Cortez caused the explosion. I want it done within the hour."

Kristina's heart skipped a beat at hearing Ethan's name. The last statement sent chills down Kristina's spine as fear completely took hold upon hearing the callousness and pure hatred in her father's voice. Kristina's heart was beating a mile a minute as she continued to listen at the door.

Jason let out a huge sigh, with an expression of exasperation. "What about Luke? He's going to suspect your involvment no matter what we do to cover it up. He's aware of your threats against Ethan and do you really think he'll let it go?"

"I'll deal with Luke. Go, make the plans and call me when it's set up", Sonny ordered completely side-stepping the question. "This is over!"

Jason knew when Sonny felt like he was backed up against the wall there was no changing his mind, so he left to carry out the order. Kristina quickly hid around the corner from the front door. She watched Jason leave, then went to find Ethan and Johnny to warn them of her father's plan. Her mind raced at the thought of losing Ethan and now she was kicking herself for pursuing him, making him finally admit he loved her.

_**"Do you not grasp the horrible position you've put me in? Your father will kill me! I'll just disappear one day and who would notice?" **_

Ethan's words after their confrontation the other day echoed through her mind in a sick loop as she fought back the tears. It tore her soul to the core to realize Ethan had been right all along. How could she have been so naive? She had no intentions of listening to Ethan, though he said he'd never talk to her again she didn't believe it. Now she hoped he'd pick up his cell. He hadn't answered any of her texts or messages in the past 2 days, but she called him anyway. When he didn't pick up, she called Johnny, however it went straight to voicemail. Frantic to stop the hit she decided to head for Johnny's penthouse.

"Got your call. What's up?", Ethan asked as he poured himself a Crown Royal then sat down.

"I just got a tip from someone that Sonny has a new shipment coming in and I'm going to need your help", Johnny relayed.

Ethan shook his head, "Are you really going to continue this war with Sonny? I know you still want revenge for Sonny killing Claudia but I think you need to rethink this. It's been getting pretty dangerous and I don't need a target on my back. I've already got one thanks to Kristina", he added.

"I thought you convinced her there was no way you'd date her."

Ethan looked at the floor, "I did. I told her it was for her own good and my life was too rough."

"What did she say?", Johnny was curious.

"She thinks I'm using Sonny as an excuse", Ethan looked at the floor, "I guess she's right", he added under his breath but Johnny heard it.

"Look, I know you how you feel about Kristina but in the long run, you're doing the right thing. She shouldn't be anywhere near either of us."

Ethan nodded then took a huge swig of his Crown Royal. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I just need you to distract the guard at the northe entrance, then I'll take care of the rest."

Reluctantly Ethan agreed. "When is this supposed to go down?", Ethan looked at his watch. It was almost 7:30.

"We're supposed to meet the guy at the warehouse in 20 minutes", Johnny reported as he took his gun out of the closet. "We'd better leave now."

It was 7:45 by the time Kristina made it to the penthouse and she was panicked when she didn't find Johnny or Ethan there. She tried calling both of them, but now both were going to straight to voicemail. Fear, anxiety and desperation filled her as she ran towards the warehouse- hopefully she'd get to them before it was too late!

Johnny and Ethan hid behind a bunch of crates about 50 ft from the warehouse, but the informant never showed up. Ethan and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

"I don't know mate. Where is the guy we're supposed to meet? It's almost 8:00. I have a bad feeling about this."

Johnny agreed. "I'm going to check the south entrance, maybe he's there and we just got our signals crossed. Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ethan watched as Johnny walked off towards the other side of the warehouse and was startled when he heard footsteps behind hiim. He slowly turned to see Kristina!

"What are you doing here?", he whispered. "I told you not to pull this crap anymore! You need to leave!"

"But I'm not playing games! It's a trap! My father is going to kill you and Johnny", she frantically relayed.

Although Ethan kenw something appeared to be


End file.
